Worlds Colliding
by Demothi
Summary: Cloud's mom decides to remarry and he finds himself in a whole new life, with new family, a new home, a new school... and a new friend... or more? CloudxLeon, Yaoi, rating may go up for later chapters


"What!" Cloud exclaimed, facing his mother with wide eyes. In all of his fifteen years his mother had never shocked him this much. "You're getting married?!" It was understandably a shock; he hadn't even known his mother was dating to begin with.

"Yes, I am getting married, and in one week we are all moving in together so that you can get to know your new family." She said in her soft, sweet voice; in spite of that Cloud knew from the firm statement that this was going to happen no matter what.

"I don't want to." Cloud said in a low tone, knowing that his mother would hear it all the same. It wasn't that Cloud would be leaving many friends, his only good friend, Zack, knew how to drive, and was always going every where anyway, so he should be able to see him sometimes. No, Cloud's problem was this, "We are just fine with the two of us, I don't want anyone else."

"Cloud!" His mother said sharply, but he stayed where he was, looking at her through hooded eyes. "I was hoping that maybe you would give this a chance. Sure we are just fine, except that I work endlessly and never see you for more than a half an hour a day, if that. And it isn't just so that I no longer have to work like this that I am marrying; Evan makes me so happy, in a way I haven't felt since your father, Cloud." While speaking she had moved to stand right in front of him placing her hands on his cheeks had lifting his face so that it was impossible for him to glare at her without feeling guilty.

Cloud closed his eyes, "Mom, I just, I don't want to change everything again." He pleaded with her in his mind to agree to cancel the wedding.

"I am sorry baby, but trust me, after the change is over, everything will be fine. We will be happy together I just know it. And you will finally have brothers, he has three boys." She said encouragingly.

"I guess if we are moving in a week I should start packing." He said in a resigned voice. He may do this, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Yes, that would be a good idea honey." She said, letting her hands fall to his shoulders before wrapping him up in a hug. She let him go and went over to their collection of cardboard boxes. She had kept almost everyone they ever got, saying that you never know when they will be useful. She pulled a small stack of them out and handed them to Cloud. "That should get you started dear, pack the stuff you won't need in this next week first."

Cloud accepted the boxed and turned down the hallway, to his room. Once there he dropped the stack of boxes, he longed to flop onto his bed, or even just drop to the floor, but in doing so he would end up angering the people who lived a floor below them. He sighed, maybe the move wouldn't be all bad, and even if it was an apartment again perhaps they could be on the bottom floor.

Cloud looked around him and shrugged, picked up one of the boxes and popped the bottom together. His mother had, thankfully, grabbed him boxes from their last move, which were useful in that they rarely needed tape. Soon he was placing some of his knick-knacks and trophies into the box. He had gotten used to moving, they had moved five times in the last two years. His mom tried to keep the house stable, but they rented month to month, and often times they would have to move to where she could work. Slowly he filled the box, and then the next and on until he had filled four boxes. Finally he looked around his room and the only things left unpacked where his clothes, other small essentials, and anything too big to pack. It was kind of sad when everything you own fits in not even half a dozen boxes. Cloud felt depressed.

"Here we are!" The blond man proclaimed loudly, three sets of unimpressed blue eyes surveyed the house.

"I don't see why we had to move, there was enough room at the old house to fit two more people." The oldest of the three said, two heads in the back seat nodding in agreement.

"Oh come now, this house is far bigger than our other one," the man explained brightly. "Besides, now you guys can make new friends."

All three of the boys looked at each other; finally they just shrugged before opening each of their respective car doors. It did not take long for their father to herd them into the house to show them around. As they came to one of the first bedrooms the only brunette among them ran into the room.

"I claim this room!" He shouted excitedly, not one to hold on to the dour mood of having to move.

"Sorry Sora, but you can't claim rooms just yet; we still have one more person who needs to be here to get his fair shot at a room." Their dad explained before either of the other two had a chance to refute his claim.

"Hello?" The group heard a soft, sweet, female voice from the first floor. "Is anyone here?"

"We're up here!" Their dad said, starting off toward the stairs. He turned back to the three boys and said "come on and meet your step-mom and brother." Soon the whole trope was on its way down the stairs.

"Ah, Evan there you are." She said, walking up to him and giving him a big hug. The three boys standing on the stair case looked her over just as Cloud was looking over their own father.

She was pretty and had a sweet, round face. Her hair was brown and her eyes a nice hazel color. She was short, but also very trim, and looking almost girlish in appearance. She had a few smile lines on her face, but her hands looked as if she knew just how to do hard work. Over all she was a good, sweet person in looks.

He was tall, blond haired and blue eyed. His shoulder even with her head; and every bit of him spoke of muscle, still those muscles where long and trim, fitting his lanky form. His face set naturally in a smile, it was friendly and open. He was dressed pretty well, nice slacks and a cool toned button up, short sleeve shirt. All in all he looked to be a decent, nice person.

Cloud glanced at the three on the stairs at the same time that they looked at him. It was quite obvious that two of them were very close in age, most likely twins, while the third was a few years older, but not as old as Cloud himself. Of the three one had brown hair while the others had blond, just like their father. It would take a little getting use to, but they seemed to be pretty good. Cloud was, as it were, the oldest of the three, and by far and away the broadest built, the three others all lithe and skinny, where as Cloud looked as if he were made to be a human wall. He had the same hair color as their father, and his eyes, although glowing a little eerily, were defiantly in the range of all of their own.

"Cloud" his mother said, looking over her shoulder at him. "Come in out of the door way and meet everyone proper." He did as she asked and came fully into the house.

He looked across the four new faces and cleared his throat "Hi, I am Cloud, I am fifteen. I like martial arts, swordsman ship, and enjoy reading, writing and drawing, all three in the fantasy category." With that said he looked at the others, waiting, for any response.

He didn't have to wait long, the one brunette's face split into an infectious smile. "Hi Cloud. My name is Sora, I am eleven. I like practicing swords, I can only use wooden ones right now though, I love anything fantasy; and I like playing games of any sort, or watching SiFi shows." He finished his little speech with an even bigger smile, if that were possible.

The next to speak up was the blond that looked the same age as Sora. "Hi, my name is Roxas, and I am Sora's twin, there fore I am eleven as well. I like skateboarding, and a little bit of sword fighting, but not as much as my brother. I am not too thrilled with fantasy stuff, but I don't mind it being around." He finished by nodding, his face still fairly strait; it seemed he would be far harder to become friendly with than his twin.

The third of the boys spoke up then. "M-my name is Demyx, and I am thirteen. I like music, and swimming." He said shortly, and Cloud had a feeling that his nervousness wasn't just because he was talking to new people.

"My name, as I am sure you know, is Even Strife." The man said smiling at Cloud. "I work as an executive at Kingdom Hearts Inc. I met your mom about 5 months ago and fell madly in love." At this his mom hit him playfully on the arm. "I asked her to marry me 1 month ago, and, after she said yes, we agreed to move in together and start somewhere new for everyone. And that is why you are here today."

"My name," Clouds mom said, facing the three boys "is Anna. I am glad to meet you finally, and I hope that we can be good friends. I love to cook and do like for things to be kept clean. I am sure that we can work things out together." She gave the boys a dazzling smile, and wrapped her arm around Cloud's shoulders and pulled him up even with her.


End file.
